rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Shafii Khan
Al-Shafi'i Ali Khan is a manipulative Pollnivnian merchant who travels around Gielinor on the look out for new business opportunities. He is roleplayed by Rachel Santos. Overview Name Shafi'i Ali Khan (Shuffee Kaan) Unlike the vast majority of citizens residing in Al Kharid, Shafi'i's parents decided not to keep his first name as Ali. He has since kept Ali as his middle name, as proof of his origin and as tribute to his father, Ali Khan. Appearence Shafii has onyx black hair, which is usually spiked up just before his forehead. His hair is slightly buzzed on both sides and resceeds slightly at the end of his hairline. He is most commonly seen wearing a grizzled dervish thop, as well as loose khurta pajamas. He has a knife attatched to his belt for self defense situations. Ocassionaly, he is seen donning a dervish headwrap, otherwise known as a topee. He prefers to save this for more traditional outings. Personality Although a subject to unjust history, Shafi'i refuses to let it affect him as a person. He is known for being a humorous figure, always seeking to entertain those around him. However, he seems to get emotional at the thought of his parents. He is an extremely religious man, following the ideas of Minitheism, or belief in one God. As well as traveling for business, he travels to preach his teachings. Biography Early Life Khan was born to a wealthy couple somewhere in Pollnivneach. His father Ali Khan was imprisoned for fraud marketing when Shafii was only 5 years of age. This lead to Shafii building a strong relationship with his mother, Samira Khan. Shafii came to his mothers aid without question, going as far as to carrying her on his back to prevent her from any foot soreness during their constant travels. After his father's abduction, Shafi'i escorted his mother all the way from Pollnivneach to Nardah by foot. Shafi'i and his mother settleled in Nardah, with Shafi'i aquiring a gaurd role under Tarik. When Shafi'i turned 17, his mother was diagnosed with Coccidioidomycosis infection. Shafi'i cried out to the Nardah royals, pleading medical attention for his mother. The Nardah royals refused to help because Shafi'i could not make the entire payment. Angered, Shafi'i threatened to attack Nardah, only to be brutally beaten and exiled from the city. His mother passed away days after his excilement. On His Own Shafi'i's travels brought him into the teeth of the Kharidian Desert. Left to rot in the heat of the desert, Shafi'i refused to give up. He made his way up and about the desert, surviving off jackals. He found himself a camel, and a fine one at that, which aided him agaisnt wolf attacks. Exhausted and humiliated, Shafi'i arrived in Al Kharid as a man on a mission. Mirroring his father's previous occupation, Shafi'i would too become a merchant. However, unlike his father Shafi'i planned to succeed. He began his merchanting career selling fraud jewelry. Shafi'i stated, Category:Characters Category:Kharidian Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Incomplete Articles